fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Fikcja Totalnej Porażki
Witamy we Fikcji Totalnej Porażki! Jest to polska Wikia - utworzona 21 lutego 2009 roku, w której możesz stworzyć własne odcinki do Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, własny sezon ze swoimi uczestnikami i w ogóle, co zechcesz! Uwaga! Wasz kochany administrator zamieszcza link do 27 odcinka TDA po angielsku. Ten, kto chce, niech obejrzy, ale, żeby uszanować tych, co mimo wszystko chcą zaczekać na polską premierę, zakazuję spoilerowania na jakiejkolwiek dyskusji!!! Część 1 Część 2 Część 3 Część 4 Część 5 Część 6 Miłego oglądania;] ---- 3 kwietnia - 3 maja 1908Jacob 1908Jacob jest użytkownikiem tej wikii od 31 października 2009 i jak dotąd osiągnął ponad 800 edycji. Jest z pewnością artystą, ale bardzo ceni sobie współpracę z innymi użytkownikami. Jego dotychczasowe fikcje to dzieło jego oraz Pana424 (Więzienie oraz ZOO), a także Justtina (Lunapark). Krótko mówiąc, Jacob to porządny facet, zawsze gotów udzielić rady początkującym, ale i starym użytkownikom. Solidnie zapracował na miano Użytkownika Miesiąca w marcu. Zobacz też jego fikcje... thumb|left 3 kwietnia - 3 maja Lunapark Totalnej Porażki Lunapark Totalnej Porażki to fikcja tworzona w głównej mierze przez Jacoba, któremu pomaga Justtin. Seria ta jest kontynuacją wcześniejszej fikcji Jacoba - ZOO Totalnej Porażki. Do programu zakwalifikowało się 16 starych uczestników oraz 6 nowych. Zadania odbywają się zamkniętym lunaparku w Lyonie, a nagrodą jest 300.000 $ oraz bilet do DisneyLandu na cały rok! Już coraz bliżej finału, więc zajrzyj na stronę... Serie autorstwa Kubboza *Gra Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa 1908Jacoba We współpracy z Panem424 *Więzienie Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *ZOO Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona We współpracy z Justtinem *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z MikiemTDI *Sklep Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek (3) Serie autorstwa AndyWorcka * Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Zima Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Życie Totalnej Porażki - premiera 15 maja * Kreskówki Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Justtina oraz współprace Do Justtina: *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości - zakończona *Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - premiera odcinka 2 i odcinka 3 w dniu 29.04, a odcinka 4 w dniu 02.05. *Seriale Totalnej Porażki - premiera 2 czerwca *Teatr Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera 26 września br.) *Crime Scene Investigation: Parodia - w przygotowaniu (premiera 1 listopada br.) We współpracy z 1908Jacobem *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 6. Premiera odcinka 7 dnia 30 kwietnia. *Pop Totalnej Porażki - W planach We współpracy z Qw21qwer: *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 4. Premiera odcinka 5 dnia 28 kwietnia. *Fryzjer Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z Jachoo: *Wiosna Totalnej Porażki - prawdopodobnie zmiana nazwy We współpracy z Pan424: *Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki - premiera odcinka 13 TBA Serie autorstwa Bridgette7272 *Podróż Totalnej Porażki - Trwa. *Zwierzęta Totalnej Porażki - W przygotowaniu *Podstawówka Totalnej Porażki - Trwa. Nowy Odcinek!!! *Herosi Totalnej Porażki - Planowana. Serie autorstwa Lockedo *Totalny Hotel *Totalny Serial *Szpiedzy Totalnej Porażki *Praca Totalnej Porażki - trwa. Nowe show. 2 nowe odcinki. Serie autorstwa TajnegoVahkiego *Telewizja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek musicalowy w produkcji. Jak ktoś chce, propozycje na utwory wykorzystane w odcinku zgłaszać na numer GG: 13456961 *Wyspa Totalnej Nowości - Premiera po zrobieniu listy obozowiczów *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z Haroldem95 *Apokalipsa Totalnej Porażki - Odliczanie rozpoczęte! Serie autorstwa Barexa *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - prawa do pisania oddane Justtinowi dnia 22.12.2009 *Coś Tam Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Mii1503 *Pierwsza Seria - Dżungla Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Druga Seria - Lodowiec Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Trzecia Seria - Film Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Firy *Płomień Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Huragan Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Meciek1 *Przyczepy totalnej porażki - Skończona *Aktorzy Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Kileka321/Harolda95 *Wyspa Szalonej Porażki - zakończone *Kosmos Totalnej Porażki - jeszcze w produkcji *Wormsy Totalnej Porażki - jeszcze nie rozpoczęte *Zespoły Totalnej Porażki - to co wyżej *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z TajnymVahkim Serie autorstwa Qw21qwer *I Love Money - zakończona *In The Sea - zakończona *The Shoping Time - nowy odcinek 20. Odcinek 21 dnia 30.04.2010 *My Small Restaurant *Schronisko Totalnej Porażki - na razie w planach (kontynuacja FTP) Z Jachoo i TheObozowiczem *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo Z Justtinem *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki *Fryzjer Totalnej Porażki Z MikTDI *Ogród Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 7 Serie autorstwa Milek 99 *Samolot Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Akademia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona Planowane kontynuacje: *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - Premiera już w 01.05.2010! *Szaleństwa Totalnej Porażki - Premiera w lipcu 2010! *Niezwykła Totalna Porażka - Premiera we wrześniu 2010! A co później? To się zobaczy... Serie Autorstwa simek2009 *Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki *Zło Totalnej Porażki *Nie Ma To Jak Totalna Porażka - Trwa Serie autorstwa Totaldramapl *Sport Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *WSZYSTKO TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Zakończona *TV TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Zakończona *TELETURNIEJ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Zakończona *BETH WYDZIAŁ ŚLEDCZY - Trwa *MĘCZARNIE TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Trwa *Przy pomocy innych użytkowników Największa totalna porażka - Trwa *Kartony Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Bohaterowie Totalnej Porażki *Wyspa Totalnego Dramatu *Plan Totalnego Dramatu *Musical Totalnego Dramatu Fikcja we współpracy z Justtinem: *Zmierzch Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek TBA Serie autorstwa Jachoo *Historia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Las Totalnej Porażki - 7 ODCINEK! *Total Drama: Uroczyste Show *The Family Show *The Prison Show We współpracy z Qw21qwer i Justtin *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Wiosna Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Koszmaru TP. *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo Serie Autorstwa Glatorianin Gresh *Obóz totalnej porażki *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa TheObozowicza *Zadania Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Veonicola *Stadion Totalnej Porażki - Jak będę mieć wene. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - najpewniej po zakończeniu STP (spodziewana premiera połowa Maja) Serie autorstwa MikTDI *Dzielnica Totalnej Porażki- 9 ODCINEK! Serie autorstwa Astrid129 Pierwszy cykl: *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nie moja, ale to tak jakby poprzednik *Zamek Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Wyspy TP; zakończona *Misja Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Zamku TP; NOWY ODCINEK! 5 Drugi cykl: (aczkolwiek powiązany trochę z poprzednim) *Wyprawa Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana (najwcześniej połowa lipca) *Sztuka Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Wyprawy TP; data premiery nieznana *Przygody Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Sztuki TP; data premiery nieznana Zwieńczenie obu cykli *Finał Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Książe Półkrwi 2351 *Kabaret Totalnej Porażki *Kino Totalnej Porażki *Pustynia Totalnej Porażki Trzy górne napisano kiedy użytkownik był niezarejestrowany *Lektura Totalnej Porażki *Arena Totalnej Porażki *Festiwal Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Cody tv *Port Totalnej Porażki *Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki *Grecja Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Robotka *Zamiana Ról - Prace nad odcinkiem 8 zostały zakończone. Prace nad odcinkiem 9 trwają. *Magia Totalnej Porażki (zostanie napisana po zakończeniu ZR.) Serie autorstwa Adi00055 *Milionerzy totalnej porażki - 3 ODCINEK!! *Formuła Totalnej Porażki - W planach ale intro na yt już jest więc nie wiem kiedy będzie 1 odcinek Serie autorstwa Johnny369 ''1 cykl'' *Puszcza Totalnej Porażki *Nauka Totalnej Porażki *Lato Totalnej Porażki *Totalna Porażka - Finał serii 1 Serie wspólne * Największa Totalna Porażka * Totalna Porażka: Co by było gdyby... * Total Drama Interactive - zapisz się już teraz! :D Trwające serie innych użytkowników *Horror Totalnej Porażki *Pałac totalnej porażki *Start of something new *Super Totalna Porażka *Wyścig Totalnej Porażki *Totalna Porażka *Gry Totalnej Porażki *Rejs Totalnej Porażki *Plaża Totalnej Porażki *Miss Totalnej Porażki *Potwory Totalnej Porażki *Plaża Totalnej Porażki